116569-wow-style-in-game-cash-shop
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- CREDD is in-game money. But it would be more awesome if character re-customisation was like a few gold :) | |} ---- +1 from Chua | |} ---- Well, I wouldn't want Character re-customisation/race change to be too expensive. I would not want to pay like a hundred plat for one. But if it's like mounts and pets and sparkly wings then sure :) | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1-5 are account services, not cash shop items. Also, paid name changes already exist. Hair styles should be an in-game thing. As for 6-7 (you wrote 5 twice), I'm gonna say I'd rather not. | |} ---- ---- *Twitch* C.R.E.D.D* C.R.E.D.D* C.R.E.D.D* C.R.E.D.D* C.R.E.D.D* | |} ---- | |} ---- What the hell did he say? | |} ---- He said. KERN YER TERK MER HERGHER | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with this humble guy | |} ---- ---- Wow...you actually said something I agree with...kudos :) | |} ---- Just say no to cash shops | |} ---- I recognize your name and portrait but don't remember upsetting you in the past. Either way, I'll chalk this up as a good thing... cause harmony, *cupcake* yea. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good point. I thought of another, people who want pets, it won't happen. Not anytime soon. So what else does Wildstar have that it can capitalize on, a housing system and a very robust one at that. Before you know it everything aside from common use or looking decor, houses, sky and/or FABkits would be exclusive. Just say no to cash shops, they lead to ugly places.. Look at the transmog helmets in WoWs shop as an example. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- This is unnecessary for WildStar.... | |} ---- ---- That's the way it is now, but the argument is there are people with more money than time that would like to be able to have to cool costumes and flair too. | |} ---- Sorry Mad, I'm honestly not sure what you're trying to say here. I admitted that the Slippery Slope argument is a fallacy before even starting: my point that concludes because A happens, B and C must also happen is an unprovable assumption of course. However, when based on anecdotal precedents (the observations of myself and others), several other games that offer cash shop services that these two particular items seem to represent the tipping point towards crossing the line, or at least moving into a very gray area. I didn't try to pass this point off as fact: I said up front that the argument was based on a fallacy. The more important points in my post were that selling these specific services (faction and class changes) preempts creating playable content that would have those as rewards; and that these services represent essentially paying to not play the game, which is just... wrong... if you're paying not to go through faster but to not play huge portion of the game the game, then there is something wrong with the game. So, I'm just not sure if you're agreeing or disagreeing with me. I'm just surprised that after two days no one pointed out that I forgot the "e" on "slope", so that my first point was based on the Slippery SLOP Fallacy. Edited October 23, 2014 by Sray | |} ---- A "slippery slope" by itself isn't necessarily a fallacy. But a "slippery slope fallacy" is an argument based on flawed or invalid reasoning. That's what came off as funny. It's like saying "my next response to your point will be a straw man argument". ;) I disagree on faction and race changes. I agree on class changes. I don't think a cash shop would necessarily result in P2W. Granted. there's always something someone will call P2W. I mean, are XP boost flasks P2W? Some would say yes. As long as there aren't any Elder-Game runes, weapons etc or Elder Gems in the cash shop, it's not P2W as I see it. I've mentioned previously and in another thread, how a cash shop could be done with very minimal negative effect on the game. I saw that, but I had to pick one to go with. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ----